The Princess and the Italian
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Princess Felicia can't be with her true love and must marry a stranger for his gold to provide for Austria, Romana can't fulfill her dream and must pay off the debt her father built to care for her. By a twist of fate, they switch places and fill eachother's shoes. Can they get back on track before Gilbert takes hold of the crown? Gerita and Spainmano.
1. Twins of Two Worlds

Proluge: Twins of Two Worlds  
Once upon a time, in the heart of Austria, Princess Felicia was born to a lucky and happy King Roderich and Queen Elizabeta. On the same day, another girl was born by the name Romana. Her father loved her to death, but he was poor, and didn't believe that he could provide anything for his daughter, especially since her mother painfully died in child birth. He fought to presurve the last piece of his wife he had, and paid the price for it.

Twenty years later Felicia, grew to learn her duties as Princess of Austria while Romana was hard at work for the vicious Francis Bonnfery, making his clothing by hand to pay off the debt her father built and died paying off to care for her. Although both lived very seporate lives, both of the girls believed there was something better for them beyond what they lived by.

Queen Elizabeta believed her household returned to a happy one after her husband died, but she soon found that the gold in the mines ran out. If only Gilbert, their most trusted adviser, were there. He'd have the solution like he always does, but he was away in the Americas for strickt bussiness. How would she protect her people without the gold? Then it struck her. In Spain, there was a rich young king seeking a wife.


	2. Free

1. Free  
"Oh, we're late, late, late!" Felicia's schedual keeper stressed. As much as she didn't mind, he hated being late. "We have twenty, maximum twenty-two minutes for your royal fitting, and then it's move, move, move to your speech at the Historical Society, after that we have to rush, and I mean rush to the Horticultural Society Tea, and then there's your Math lesson, your Geography lessons, your Science lessons..." he faided off in Felicia's hearing. All she wanted to do was sing.

All my life I've always wanted  
To have one day just for me  
Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be  
With no lessons, lords, or lunches  
Or to-do list in the way  
No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay  
That would be the day

Meanwhile, Romana worked hard to stitch the blue cloak for Francis's army. She just gave up, throwing the cloak on the table and sang. Singing was the only way she could be herself.

All my life I've always wanted  
To have one day for myself  
Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf  
With no hems in need of pressing  
And no sleeves in disarray  
No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet  
And no debt to pay!

Hearing footsteps behind her, she and her co-worker, an English man she never bothered to know his name, turned to see her "master". "Francis!" the other debtor exclaimed.

"What do you think I'm running here," he asked with his heavy accent. "a cabary?"

"I would have said a debtors prison." Romana huffed.

Francis chuckled. "Keep laughing, you'll be working for me for another twenty years"

At this, the girl stared at the man angerly "But I've already paid off more then half!"

"But there's an interest," the Franch man reminded. "isn't there? Your father should have thought of that before he borrowed so much."

"He did it to feed me!" she defended.

He shrugged. "His mistake."

Ignoring his rude insult, she went back to her song, fuled with anger and disire.

What would it be like to be

Felicia sang with just as much disire.

What would it be like to be

Free

Free  
Free to try crazy things

Free from endless IOU's

Free to fly

Free to sing

And marry whom I choose

"I'm so sorry my darling," Queen Elizabeta apologized. "but as you know it is vital you marry King Antonio. It is the only way to take care of our people."

"I know," she sighed. "it's my duty"

The queen was upset for forcing her only daughter into this, but was quick to cheer her up. "Aww, and look another engagement

gift!" Felicia looked at the ribboned box and shrugged.

You would think that I'm so lucky  
That I have so many things  
I'm realizing that every present comes with strings

Though I know I have so little  
My determination's strong  
People will gather around the world to hear my song

"Can I come along?" Romana's co-worker requested.

Now I fear I'll never be

Soon I will forever be

Free  
I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away  
I could take flight but would it be right  
My conscience tells me stay

I'll remain forever royal

I'll repay my father's debt

Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret

But I'll never stop believing

He can never stop my schemes

There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams  
In my dreams  
I'll be free

The two girls longed for something better.

Felicia sat in her library, studying a piece of gold when Ludwig, her personal touter, came in. "Princess," he started.

"Hello Ludwig," she greeted. "I discovered this as what could be called "Fools Gold". Pretty, but not exactly valuable."

"Princess," he caught her attention again. "King Antonio will be arriving shortly." he informed. At this news, Felicia instantly got saddened. Ludwig knew she wanted to know what the village was like before marrying, for she never left beyond the wall of the palace. "If you would like, Princess," he started. "I can take you into town for a little while. As long as we come back before anyone knows you're gone."

She turned and smiled at the German. "That sounds like fun." Wraping a cloak over her shoulders and the hood over her head, she followed Ludwig into town.


	3. How Can I Refuse?

2. How Can I Refuse?  
Alfred looked in the cart and slumped. "Okay," he started angrly as he reached down and pulled out a rock. "What idiot put this in here?"

Mathias took a look at the rock and smiled. "Me."

The American just stared at him. How thick could you get? "Let me ask you something." he stated as he shoved the rock in his partner's face. "Is this shiny?"

"No."

"Valuable?"

"No."

"Going to make the boss happy?"

"No."

In responce to his answers, he threw the rock behind him. "Focus Mathias! Our job is to clear out these mines so our boss looks good to the Queen and Princess. You think we need a stupid rock?!" As he threw it over his shoulder, disregarding it completely, the rock cracked open to reveal valuable crystles through the cracks of the ordinary rock.

"Yeah."

Alfred hung his head at his stupidity, but shot straight and spun around when he heard a familliar tweet. He backed away in slight fear as his boss walked in. "Gilbert, bro," he tried to hide the cart. "you're back early."

"You have the gold?" he asked as his bird landed in his white hair.

The American looked around franticly and picked up a small piece. "Here you are bro," he stated. "this is the last of it. There's nothing left."

"Yeah," Mathias added. "'cause it's all yours!"

Gilbert snatched the gold and smiled. "Yes, my dear friends, it's all mine." He was so happy with how smart his plan to power was that he couldn't help but sing.

I've been bowing  
I've been scraping  
I've been lying like a rug  
And for ten long years I've had to pay my dues  
But today I am escaping  
For the last gold has been dug  
It was waiting there, so how could I refuse?

I'm returning home a hero  
Who's discovered mighty wealth  
And what better husband could a princess choose?  
I'm the suitor who will suit her  
Bring the kingdom back to health  
And I'll wear the crown, for how could I refuse?

Raise every gla*s  
And rouse every cheer!  
Praise that the reign of Gilbert is here!  
Master in charge of all that I see  
All hail me!

And by marrying the princess I get all that I desire  
Like a moat  
An ermine coat  
And palace views

Even though she treats me coldly  
It's a sign of inner fire  
For inside she's thinking  
"How can I refuse?"

Alfred didn't want to interupt, but 'How could he refuse?' "Right, except there's one little problem, bro."

"That's Prince Bro to you!" Gilbert snapped.

"Right," he studdered. "the queen decided to marry off the princess to the king of Spain."

"What?!" Obviously, the Prussian was surprised by the news and unhappy about it. "Making a decision without me?! Who does she think she is?"

"Uh, the Queen?" Mathias stated.

"You simpering simpleton!" Gilbert snaped.

"Well, she is the Queen." the Denmakian reminded. "She's got a crown and a scepter and sits in her big fancy chair..."

"Schweigen!" he snapped again before he continued singing.

No! I wont let go!  
This peasant son won't turn and run because some reckless royal chose another beau

Then, it hit him.

Ah...it's...a temporary setback  
It's a momentary lapse  
But conviently my ego doesn't bruise  
And the moment that I get back I will show them who's the boss  
You can bet your bullion there'll be no "I do's"  
Yes suppose the girl goes missing  
And the king says "Abschied"  
Then I find her  
Bring her back and make the news  
Then the queen will be so grateful  
That she'll pledge the heir to me  
And I'll humbly tell her  
"How can I refuse?"

When our ceremony's over  
I'll arise and take the throne  
And that nitwit Felicia can kiss my shoe  
For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone  
If the crown should fit then how can I refuse?

Alfred and Mathias joined in the song.

So get ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne  
When you've got a brilliant plan you never lose  
Yes before the chapter closes  
I'll be as big as Charlemagne  
It's a thankless job but how can I refuse  
How can I refuse?

All three of them joined together in a joyful evil laugh (or in Gilbird's case, tweet).


	4. Girl Like You

3. Girl Like You  
Felicia and Ludwig walked around the streets of Austria. "So, where's your house?" the princess asked.

"It's more of a room really," he answered shamefully. "my family couldn't afford a house." As she tried to apologize for being inconsiderate, Ludwig insisted that she did no offence and told her where his home was.

While walking, Ludwig saw a stand that sold drinks. "I'll be right back." he promised as he left to get some refreshments and Felicia pasiontly waited on a bench until she heard the most beautiful singing.

Like a bird that flies  
In the morning light  
Or a butterfly in the spring

She smiled and followed the sound, finding another girl the same age as her with her marroon hood up, surrounded by a crowd wanting to hear the sweet voice, and throwing coins in apreciation.

When your spirit rides  
On the winds of hope  
You'll find your wings

And your always free to begin again  
And your always free to believe  
When you find the place that your heart belongs-

"You called?" a blond man stared her down.

"Francis!" the girl exclaimed as the man took the cup full of coins and emptied it in his hand. "Wait!" she exclaimed, reaching for the cup back, only for the French man to snatch it out of her reach. "I earned that!"

Francis laughed. "You really think you can survive as a singer?" he chuckled. "Get back to work girl, or there will be trouble."

As the French man walked away, the girl picked up the now empty cup he left behind, and Felicia dropped a coin in it. "What a beautiful song." she complemented.

"Gratzie." she looked up and stood. "My papa...taught it...to...me..." she slowed her speech as both girls removed their hoods. "Wow."

"We could be sisters..."

"What's your name?" they both asked in exactly the same voice.

"You first."

"Just call me Felicia."

"You have the same name as the princess!" Felicia tilted her head as if it was the truth, but a secret. "I'm Romana, your highness." she curtsied as they turned and started to walk around a little. "Shouldn't you be...oh...I don't know...inside the castle?"

"I'm celebrating my first, and last, taste of freedom before marrying to a total stranger." the princess comented. "What's it like being a normal girl?" she asked. Romana thought for a second and answered in song.

If I'd like to have my breakfast hot  
Then Francis will make me pay,  
And I have to fetch the eggs myself  
And the barn's a mile away.  
It's cold and wet  
But still I get an omelet on my plate,  
But in my head I'm back in bed  
Snuggled up and sleeping late.

"What about you?" she asked. "What's life in the royal palace like?"

If I want some eggs I ring the bell  
And the maid comes running in,  
And she serves them on a silver tray  
And she brings the cookie tin.  
And while I eat she rubs my feet  
And strolling minstrels play,  
But I'd rather be in my library  
Reading science books all day.

At this, Romana figured their similarities in their oposing life styles.

I'm just like you

"You are?"

You're just like me  
There's somewhere else we'd rather be  
Somewhere that's ours  
Somewhere that dreams come true  
Yes I am a girl like you.  
You'd never think that it was so  
But now I've met you and I know,  
It's plain as day  
Sure as the sky is blue  
I am a girl like you.

"So you really work for Francis Bonnfery?" Felicia asked. "I love his dresses!"

"I made the one you're wearing right now!" Romana exclaimed proudly.

The princess looked surprised. "You made this? It's my favorite! But it looks so complicated."

She shook her head at the royal. "It really wasn't."

First I choose a fabric from the rack And I pin the pattern down,  
And I stitch it in the front and back  
And it turns into a gown!

I wear my gown  
Without my crown  
And dance around my room  
And imagine life without the strife  
Of an unfamiliar groom.

I'm just like you

I think that's true

You're just like me

Yes I can see

We take responsibility

We carry through

We carry through

Do what we need to do.  
Yes I am a girl like you.

I'm just like you

I'm just like you

You're just like me

You're just like me

It's something anyone can see  
A heart that beats  
A voice that speaks the truth  
Yes I am a girl like you.

"What about this birthmark?" Felicia asked, exposing a mark like a bird on her shoulder. When Romana revealed the same shoulder, there was no mark of any kind. "Guess not."

After some walking around, Ludwig found Felicia, and happilly handed her a cup. "Here you are Princess!" he exclaimed joyfully until he saw the other girl she was with and dropped both cups in shock. The two looked like they were twins except the hair was slightly different. The girls giggled at his reaction.

As the German got the chariot ready to return to the palace, Felicia smiled at her new friend. "You should sing for us at the palace." she offered. "I'll send someone for you soon, I promise."


	5. To Be A Princess

4. To Be A Princess  
Late at night, Felicia slept in her room, dreaming sweet dreams, when her cat started to run out of the room, chasing a mouse on a string. When the mouse stopped, the cat was surprised when she found that she was trapped in a box. "Great!" Mathias smiled. "We got her, let's go!"

Alfred smacked his head. "Listen. We came here to kidnap the princess. NOT. HER. CAT!"

At this, the Denmarkian looked confused. "Then, why did we even get the cat down here in the first place?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," the American huffed as he took the box and shook it violently, forcing the cat to cry loudly.

Felicia snapped awake at the sound of her distressed cat. "Itala?" she called. "Where are you?" She followed the sound of the meows only to end up in a cloth sack.

The next morning, Queen Elizabeta searched everywhere for her daughter. "Felicia?" she called. "Felicia, darling!"

"Something the matter?" Gilbert asked as he aprotched the queen.

"I can't find Felicia anywhere." she answered.

The Prussian gazed at the desk he was near, unnoticablly dropped a note there, and handed it to her. "Look at what I found on her desk." he stated.

Elizabeta read the note a gasped. "It says she ran away!" Gilbert gasped at this. "So she won't have to marry King Antonio!"

"This sounds just dreadfull." he stated. "We should cancle the wedding all together."

"But the king is already here! What should I tell him?" she asked.

"The truth." he suggested. "Does this kingdom not run on honesty?"

The queen smiled at him. "You're a true friend Gilbert, I'm not sure what I would do without you, especially after Roderich died."

They made their way to the room where they met the king's servants, and the queen apologized for the inconveniance and explained what she understood about the situation. Ludwig was deeply worried at the news. "Gilbert," he stopped the Prussian. "What's the proof that she really ran away?"

In turn, Gilbert gave him the note. "It's in her hand writing, is it not? It's even covered in her perfume."

Ludwig looked at the note. It appeared to be in Felicia's hand writing. He sniffed the note as Gilbert left earshot. "Lilack?" he asked himself. "Felicia never used Lilack, it was always Rose."

Upon realizing this, Ludwig made his way back into town to find a solution. He aprotched Francis Bonnfery's Dress and Vest shop, knowing exactly what he needed. "Welcome misure," Francis greeted. "how may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for one of your workers, Romana Vargas." At this, Francis looked confused, but called Romana to the front so she and Ludwig can talk.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Romana exclaimed excitedly. "The princess really did send for me? I need to change into a better dress! Wait a second, I only have one dress!" Hearing no conversation from the blond, she turned, confused. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"I'm afraid not." he answered as he explained the situation in full. "The princess is missing, and I believe you are the only one who can help."

"Why me?"

"You look exactly like the princess. If you can just petend to be her for the time being, I'll find her as fast as I can, switch you back, and no one will even notice you were there." he explained.

Romana didn't like where this was headed. "Me? Pretend to be the princess? If I get caught, I'll be exicuted!"

"Please!" the German begged. "She needs to marry King Antonio to save the kingdom, but he won't marry her if she doesn't make an apearance before sunset!" Nurvously, Romana agreed and followed Ludwig into the palace, keeping her hood up to sneek past the guards.

As they stood in the large room, Ludwig gave Romana a wig that looked exactly like Felicia's hair. "There's one problem to your plan," she started. "I don't know the first thing about being a princess!"

"Leave that to me." Ludwig stated as he pulled out a huge book. "It's all here in the European Book of Edicute, writen in England. This is everything a princess should know." He turned to the first page. "Now remember," He began to read off the page as Romana listened intenly. "No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud." With that, he began to sing the instructions.

To be a princess  
Is to know which spoon to use  
To be a princess  
Is to own a thousand pairs of shoes  
To maintain a regal gait  
Leave the parsley on your plate  
And be charming but detached  
And yet amused  
To be a princess  
Is to never be confused

Do a plié and never fall  
Don't ever stray from protocol  
All through the day  
There's just one way  
You must behave  
Do keep a grip and never crack  
Stiff upper lip and arch the back  
Bend from above  
And always wear your gloves  
And wave

Shoulders back and  
Tummy in and  
Pinky out and  
Lift the chin and  
Slowly turn the head from side to side

"I see now!" Romana smiled.

Breathing gently  
Stepping lightly  
Smile brightly  
Nod politely  
Never show a thing you feel inside  
Glide!

To be a princess  
Is to always look your best  
To be a princess  
Is to never get to rest  
Sit for a portrait, never squirm  
Sleep on a mattress extra firm  
Speak and be clever  
Never at a loss for words  
Curtsy to every count and lord  
Learn how to play the harpsichord  
Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds

Thirds, thirds

Ludwig started to just stare off into space, thinking of Felicia.

And  
She has beautiful eyes  
Your spirits rise  
When she walks in the room

"I see"

Doors close  
And the chemistry grows  
She's like a rose  
That's forever in bloom

His voice cracked as he cleared his throat and went back on track.

Do a plié and don't

Ever ever ever fall

Never show dismay

And be there when people call

Be prepared whatever royal life will bring  
Do keep a grip and don't

Ever ever ever crack

Take a dainty sip

Never ever turn your back

There's a time and place and way for everything

He gently took a tiara to placed it on Romana's head as she curtsied.

To be a princess  
Is to never make your bed  
To be a princess  
Is to always use your head


	6. If You Love Me for Me

5. If You Love Me for Me  
Felicia stood in the locked room, banging on the door. "Let me out!" she cried.

"Okay." Mathias started to walk to the door until Alfred stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Letting her out."

"Why?"

"She's the princess!"

The American rubbed his head and tried to think of a simpler way of getting the point across. "Why do you think we kidnapped her?"

"She's the princess." the Denmarkian answered.

Felicia smiled as she listened to them. "Gee," she started. "I'm pretty hungry, is there anyone out there who can feed the Royal Princess me?"

"Me!" Mathias answered as he proceded to open the door before Alfred could stop him. In one swift motion, the princess smacked the Denmarkian with a large stick and out ran the American through the woods.

Alfred bit his nails. "Gilbert's not going to like this..."

Back at the palace, Ludwig stopped the king's servents before they left, announcing he has found the princess. Gilbert choaked on his spit from the news as the princess walked through the room, stumbling once, which caught the Prussian's attention. Princess' that age never stumble. "My darling!" the queen exclaimed as she embraced her daughter.

"A deal's a deal." the servent stated. "The wedding is back on."

This didn't matter to the queen at the moment as she cried on her daughter's shoulder. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry." the girl apologized. "I should not have ran away."

At this, Gilbert raised a brow and hurried out of the room. He raced to his horse, and whipped the horse through the woods to the cabin he instructed the princess to be held in. He banged on the door. "Open up you dumcoffs!" he screamed.

Alfred timidly opened the door and smiled. "Hey bro, you're back early."

"Where is she?!" the Prussian demanded.

The American chuckled. "Who?" he asked, playing dumb to buy time.

"The princess you idiot!"

"Uh...right." he started as he unlocked the door to the small room. "Right in here bro."

In the bed on the other side of the room, there was a body under the blankets, but he doubted it was the princess. "I am the Princess Felicia," the high voice requested. "I simply must catch up on my slipper!"

"It's slumber you idiot!" Alfred corrected the body in the bed.

"Slumber!" the figure corrected itself. "Yes, that's right! Please leave me to my slumber!"

Furious, Gilbert ripped the blankets off to reveal none other than Mathias with a make up over dose, and a red-brown yarn wig. "You idiots lost the princess?!"

"Not our fault!" Alfred begged for mercy. "She's just so fast! And she tricked Mathias into unlocking the door before I could stop him!"

Gilbert thought for a second, remembering something said that caught his attention. "If you really did have her locked in here for at least a day, then why did she admit to running away instead of accusing you of kidnapping her when she returned to the palace?" he asked, no one in particular. Alfred and Mathias looked at eachother questioningly (Mathias was mostly wondering if Gilbert was expecting an answer). "Something's not right."

The next day, the "king's servent" was revealed as King Antonio himself. "Do you always intriduse yourself as a servent when you meet new royalty?" the princess asked.

"Only when I must be with them for the rest of my life." he answered.

"Antonio," Ludwig started. "I hear you play the gutar. Would you mind demontrating your talents? I know Princes Felicia to love music."

"That's a wonderful idea Ludwig!" Queen Elizabeta exclaimed as she turned to her daughter. "Felicia has the most beautiful voice. Play a tune, and she'll match it perfectly."

Romana felt nurvous. Even though she could do that too, she didn't know how Felicia would do it. "I would love to," Antonio stated. "But, I left my gutar at home."

"I have one you can use." Elizabeta exclaimed. "Might be a little out of tune, but I got it while visiting your country." The girl grew fearful as the queen handed the king her gutar. After getting it tuned, Antonio started to play. Romana froze when his introduction finished. "Sing darling." the queen requested as Antonio started again. This time, Romana hit her note perfectly.

Once a lass met a lad  
You're a gentle one, said she  
In my heart I'd be glad  
If you loved me for me

You say your love is true  
And I hope that it will be

Antonio saw where Romana was going with the song and took a verse.

I'd be sure, if I knew  
That you loved me for me

Romana continued singing as Antonio played sweetly.

Could I be the one you're seeking?  
Will I be the one you choose?  
Can you tell my heart is speaking?  
My eyes will give you clues

What you see may be deceiving  
Truth lies underneath the skin

Hope will blossum by believing

The heart that lies within

Antonio saw this as the oprotunity to make a vow.

I'll be yours!  
Together we shall always  
Be as one  
If you love me for me

As they made their vows in song, their voices lined up perfectly.

I'll be yours! / Who can say where we'll go,  
Together we shall always / Who can promise that we'll be  
Be as one / But I'll stay by your side

They fell in unison as they lost themselves in eachother's eyes.

If you love me for me  
If you love me for me

Romana smiled at the king as the queen and Ludwig aplauded.

Felicia stumbled out of the woods into town. She was dirty, hungry, thirsty, and exahsted. If only she'd find some bread, water, and some sort of bed, but she made the mistake of walking in front of Francis Bonnfery's Dress and Vest shop. "There you are!" Francis called as he snatched Felicia's wrist. "You're coming with me."

As the door closed behind them, the girl snatched her wrist back. "How dare you take me here in that way!" she exclaimed.

"How dare I?!" the blond gaped. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Princess Felicia." she announced.

The French man just laughed in her face. "It'll take more than hair die to be a princess." he laughed. "Now back to work! I expect all the cloths to be done, and uniforms repaired before sunrise, otherwise, no breakfast in the morning for you Romana!"

Felicia tilted her head. "Romana?" On her way to follow the French man on the other side of the door to correct him, she found that the door was locked. She slumped. "Locked in again." she whimpered.

"...Romana?" the English worker timidly stepped forward. "That is you, isn't it?"


	7. Written in Your Heart

6. Written in Your Heart  
Felicia tried hard to keep up with demand, but as she tried to sew, she failed at every project. The English worker, who Felicia learned was named Arthur, sighed. "Princess, you don't have to do all these dresses, and vests, and uniforms."

"And leave you to do it all this work yourself?" she asked. After a few more minutes of sewing, she heard a meow from the small window. "Itala!" Felicia exclaimed as she opened the window as far as she could, which was barely enough for the cat to squeeze inside. "Maybe you can help me." she stated to her cat as she turned to Arthur. "Where are the dress tags?"

"In here." he stated as he handed her the box of tags.

She smiled as she took a tag, rolled it up, and slid it in her ring with a ribbon. "Take this to the palace, they'll know where I am, and get me." With a nod from the cat, she squeezed back out the window and disappeared in the night with the message around her neck.

As the cat aprotched the palace, Gilbert was the first to see her and take the ribbon from her. "...Francis Bonnfery's Dress and Vest Shop..." he muttered to himself. "So that's where the princess ran off to..." With a grin, he started to put his plan to action.

The next morning, Romana was taken before the queen and Gilbert against her will. "Gilbert, what's the meaning of this?" the queen demanded.

"I just thought you should know, the girl you've been living with is NOT the princess." he claimed. When protests were heard, Gilbird flew over Romana's head and snatched her wig from her hair, letting it fall to the ground. "I did find the real princess, but she was in the mines when it caved in." he said griefly as he presented the ring. "I'm afraid this was all that was left of the rubble."

At this, Romana was desperate to save the kingdom along with her own skin. "No! You don't understand!" she cried. "Ludwig told me the princess was missing, so he taught me how to take her place until he found her so we could still save the kingdom!" she explained as the guards dragged her away.

Hearing Ludwig's name, Gilbert widened his eyes slightly. 'So, Ludwig's behind this...' he thought as his grin returned.

While Romana was taken to the dungens, Gilbert sent Alfred and Mathias to get Ludwig and Felicia and lock them in the mines.

A few hours later, Gilbert continued with his plan. He aprotched Queen Elizabeta with his hopes high and ego large as ever.

Well your good luck has departed  
And your people soon will starve  
Abschied to your fais gras and cheese foundues  
But because I'm so good hearted  
Half my fortune, I will carve  
I feel your pain, so how could I refuse?

She gave him a sideways glance when he inched to the crown that was once used by Roderich.

But to give me some incentive  
There's just one thing I require  
And it's something you never even use  
And it's nothing that intentive  
Just this one thing I desire  
This simple crown, yes, how can I refuse?

The queen turned her back and started to leave until Gilbert continued, holding a box and dancing around the room.

Oh, don't let your spirits falter  
I've a ring box in my hand  
And I've booked a band, so grab your dancing shoes  
And come with me to the alter  
Save the kingdom as you planned  
Yes, marry me, for how can you refuse?

Seeing the dimond ring, Queen Elizabeta just had to turn her head away as she gave him her hand.

How can you refuse?

In the mines, Ludwig and Felicia tried their hardest to open the door as water started to seep in. They weren't sure how they would survive until they heard rocks and dirt getting misplaced above them and a single yelp. When the German looked up, he saw that there was a hole above them big enough for both of them and smiled at the two dogs that looked down and the golden retriever that fell through. "Aster! Blackie! Berlitz!" he cheered as he praised his golden retriever.

"You have dogs?" Felicia asked.

Ludwig nodded. "I've had these three boys since they were pups."

Looking around, the princess got an idea and ran to grab a large barrle before she started to remove rocks that kept the water from coming in. "Help me get these rocks out of the way!" she requested as it started to click in his head and he grabbed an ax, smashing it against the rocks until there was a full waterfall. "Now get your dog in the barrle, and let's get out of here!" she exclaimed over the running water.

"Come here Aster," Ludwig cooed as he held his dog and climbed in the barrle, helping Felicia in after he placed his dog in. Just as planned, the water caused the barrle to rise out the hole and to the surface, where Ludwig praised his dogs to no end.

"Ti amo Ludwig!" Felicia cried, getting caught up in the moment. She blushed when she realized what she said.

The German smiled, cuped her face and kissed her gently. "Ich liebe dich anch, Prinzessin. Ich habe für eine lange Zeit."

After sitting in the cell for hours, Romana was determined to escape. Seeing that the guard was fighting to stay awake already, she decided to sing as she made a hook with a wire from the floor, and bits of straw from the "bed".

Once a lass met a lad  
You're a gentle one, said she  
In my heart I'd be glad  
If you loved me for me

She sang softly as the guard yawned.

You say your love is true  
And I hope that it will be  
I'd be sure, if I knew  
That you loved me for me

She reached out with the hook and gently got the keys from his belt, hearing his soft snores.

That you loved me for-

Romana froze for just a second, not expecting the keys to bang on the metal bars, but seeing the guard not respond to the sudden noise, she finished her small song.

me.

Her prize in hand, she unlocked the cell and bolted out through the many stone halls. She was shocked when she ran into another guard, her cries of protest waking her first guard. "I'll lock her up." he grunted.

"I'll take her to the castle." the new guard stated in a surprisingly familliar voice. When the other armored man looked confused, he sighed. "Queen's orders." With a nod, they seporated, Romana still in the new guard's tight hold. She had a feeling that the only reason the queen would order her presence would be for her exicution, so, in intrest for survival, she kicked him in the only place that wasn't well armored, where the sun doesn't shine (...if you know what I mean). The guard cried as he shakilly removed his helment. "I probably desurved that..." he grunted in pain.

Romana took a closer look at the guard. "...King Antonio?" she asked. "...Do you always greet people in disguise?"

"...Only the ones that stole my heart..." Romana blushed wildly when she realized what he said before he cleared his throat. "That's why I came down here. I don't believe Gilbert's story, and I wanted to know everything before it was too late."

"What do you mean too late?" she asked.

"Gilbert convenced the queen to marry him to save the kingdom." The two rushed out of the dungens, prying that it will work out in their favor.

Meanwhile, Gilbert and Queen Elizabeta stood at the alter, but only one was happy. When the minister turned to the queen, she knew what she had to say, but had the words caught in her throat. "I...I..." This lag made Gilbert lose his pasionce. "...I d-"

"WAIT!" Felicia yelled, running in.

Gilbert was shocked to see her as he listened to the murmers from the crowd. "The princess is dead, the imposter must've escaped!"

"No Gilbert!" she stated firmly as she revieled her birth mark.

Seeing the mark on her shoulder, Queen Elizabeta smiled and squeezed her daughter tightly. "But...I thought-"

"What HE wanted you to think!" she finished her sentince, pointing at the albino at the alter. Furrowing her brows, the queen arrested Gilbert, Alfred, and Mathias. While they were dragged away, Felicia and the queen held eachother and refused to seporate again. "I know you want me to marry King Antonio, but I don't even know him, and I love someone else, Ludwig."

"Ludwig?" the queen echoed as her daughter nodded eggerly. "...Felicia, I want you to be happy, but it's our job to care for our people first."

"I can do that!" the princess smiled. "I found something very intresting in the mines." She explained to her mother that while in the mines, Felicia found the crystal rocks, and explained that they would be a better sorce of wealth than gold.

With the help of Felicia, the kingdom was saved and Romana completely paid off her debt to Francis. After saying goodbye to Antonio, she fulfilled her dream of travling the world as a singer, though all the gold she was showered in couldn't replace the hole she had when she left to travle the world. She retuened home to find Antonio right where she left him and Felicia and Ludwig happilly enggaged. Because Antonio proposed to Romana the day she returned, Felicia and Ludwig were more than happy to turn their wedding to a double wedding.

And you're always free to begin again  
And you're always free to believe  
When you find the place that your heart belongs, you'll never leave

You and I will always be  
Celebrating life together  
I know I have found a friend forevermore

Love is like a melody  
One that I will treasure  
Courage is the key that opens every door

Though you may not know where your gifts may lead  
And it may not show at the start  
When you live your dreams  
You'll find destiny  
Is written in your heart


End file.
